Papa's Burritoria
Papa's Burritoria is the first gameria that was created by CoolProDude10986. The chefs are TBA. The game will be released on TBA. Introduction You are looking for a job. You go on a job searching website. You click on "most recent jobs". The first job is Papa's Burritoria. You click on Papa's Burritoria and apply. A few weeks later you get an email saying you have been approved for the job. So you get in your car and drive to Papa's Burritoria. You see Papa Lucci standing at the door. You talk to him then you start working. Ending Coming soon! Previews * April 3rd, 2016: 'A new gameria is announced! http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CoolProDude10986/New_Gameria * '''April 4th, 2016: '''The new gameria will be Papa's Burritoria! http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CoolProDude10986/I_HAVE_DECIDED * '''April 6th, 2016: '''A new customer, Macy, makes her debut in Papa's Burritoria. http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CoolProDude10986/New_Customer * '''April 8th, 2016: '''New feature! http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CoolProDude10986/New_Feature * '''April 16, 2016: '''New holiday! http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CoolProDude10986/New_Holiday * '''April 15, 2017: '''Working on this game again! http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CoolProDude10986/Long_Time Customers: *Tommy (Tutorial) *Sky (Tutorial) *Sam (Start) *Samantha (Start) *BBQ Fan (Start) *Ichigo (Time) *Wally (Time) *Aliah (Time) *Karl (Rank 1) *Mallory (Rank 2) *Macy (Rank 3) *Albert (Rank 4) *Ida (Rank 5) *Hazel (Rank 6) *Adam (Rank 7) *DJ Jose (Rank 8) *Milo (Rank 9) *Mallory (Rank 10) *Isabella (Rank 11) *Laura (Rank 12) *Milo (Rank 13) *Wester (Rank 14) *Albert (Rank 15) *Oggy (Rank 16) *Racho Pol (Rank 17) *Abraham (Rank 18) Closers: *Diamond (Day 2) *Miss Purple (Day 3) *Henrietta (Day 4) *Aliyah (Day 5) *Albe (Day 6) *Myers (Day 7) *J.J. (Day 8) Locals: ('Bold 'means closer) * Brandon * Macy * Jason * Kassie * [[Diamond|'Diamond]] * Henrietta Ranks: * Newbie (Rank 1) * Cashier (Rank 2) * Burritos! (Rank 3) * Gotta serve em' all! (Rank 4) * Burrito Maker (Rank 5) * Burrito Server (Rank 6) * You love burritos, don't you? (Rank 7) * OM NOM NOM (Rank 8) * I love burritos (Rank 9) * Getting better... (Rank 10) * Hard Working (Rank 11) * Taco Sauce (Rank 12) * Gotta love cheese! (Rank 13) * Can I have seconds? (Rank 14) Holidays: * New Year (January) (Favorited by: Nina,) * Valentine's Day (February) (Favorited by: Queeny, Sasha, Martha) * St. Paddy's Day (March) (Favorited by: Lorenz, Sam, Lauren, Heather, Nathaniel) * Easter (April) (Favorited by: Prudence and Pickle, Chris, Sasha, Christian II) * Cinco de Mayo (May) (Favorited by: JK55556, Milo,) * Fashion ShowTime! (June) (Favorited by: Kimmy Dora, Tex, Frit) * Starlight Jubilee (July) (Favorited by: Cure Kohaku, Joshua, Kassie Macabre, Alexander, Hannah) * National Burrito Day (August) (Favorited by: Wester, Unice, Ronald) * Labor Day (September) (Favorited by: Irona Pol, Kristin, Hannah) * Halloween (October) (Favorited by: Aeronaut59, Aliah, Anita) * Thanksgiving (November) (Favorited by: Terry, ???, Paolo, Adam, Francis) * Christmas (December) (Favorited by: Samantha, Caden, Lucas) Ingredients 'Tortillas:' * Normal Tortilla (Start) * Hot Tortilla (Start) * Lemon Tortilla (Start) * Hard Tortilla (Unlocked with Chris at Rank 3) * Super Hard Tortilla (Unlocked with Jeremy at Rank 7) * Small Tortilla (Unlocked with Macy at Rank 13) * Big Tortilla (Unlocked with Brandon at Rank 22) Sauces: * Hot Sauce (Start) * Category:Games Category:Papa's Burritoria